Bleeding Love
by Team-Edward-addict
Summary: Edward and Bella return in 'Bleeding love' a tale of heartache for our hero and heroin with old couples, Alice and Jasper plus Rosalie and Emmett and new characters! Will Edward and Bella get their happily ever after or is this love story doomed?
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

My friend and I were bored one day so we decided to write this. This is our first fanfic so please take it easy on us. We hope you like it.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Edward stepped out of the hospital. A full moon shone high in the cloudless sky. Turning he saw a young woman sitting on a nearby bench a distraught look on her face and tears in the corners of her murky brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edwards' musical voice sang. The woman turned to him and smiled a small but sweet smile. "I'm fine" she replied "just worried about my friend".


	2. Betrayed

A/N: I forgot to mention that this story is set 5 years after Breaking Dawn.

I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one- Betrayed

Chloe stepped off the plane and smiled at Cassandra and Miles. "How was visiting your parents?" Cassandra asked "It was okay, they freaked a little but you know how the weather is in England. It stopped me from revealing my sparkling personality" They all burst out laughing at that. "Let's get home!" Miles sighed "these contacts are killing me!"

They all pulled up their hoods so they cast a large shadow over their pale faces, sliding their hands into black gloves they strode toward Cassandra's pitch black sports car. Dropping into the car they slammed the doors and dropped their hoods as the tinted windows protected them from the sun.

* * *

Edward smiled up at Bella as she strode down the white staircase. His eyes flickered to Carlisle, who was also smiling up at Bella, before his eyes returned to his wife. Carlisle watched Edward carefully hoping his son hadn't caught a glimpse of his inner thoughts. He forced his mind onto something other than Bella in her deep blue dress. Alice smiled happily and Edward laughed at the look on Bella's face. She still didn't like dresses. "Why are we going out again?" Bella questioned.

"Because Rosalie and Emmett are finally back from visiting Esme in Australia!" Edward smiled taking Bella's hand. "Fine" Bella sulked before smiling slightly. Though she would never tell Jasper, Emmett was her favourite brother. He was like a giant teddy bear only super strong and made of marble.

* * *

Renesmee followed her parents into the restaurant her arm firmly curled around Jacobs' waist; his was slung casually over her shoulder. Jacob leaned down, which took some effort (he was exceptionally tall, taller than her or anyone else for that matter) and kissed Renesmee on the forehead.

"Relax" he smiled "everything will be fine"

"Easy for you to say, you can go off with your wolf friends." Renesmee replied angrily.

"You know I wouldn't leave you"

"I know" she sighed "bad day at school and I'm taking it out on you…" Renesmee fixed a smile on her face as they entered the dining room and spotted her family, most of them were already seated.

"We'd better hurry" Jake smiled leading the way through the crowded tables.

* * *

Carlisle stared at Bella sadly, "It can't go on" he sighed "Edward can tell there is something wrong! I have to protect my thoughts from him everyday so he doesn't find out what you've done!"

"I understand that Carlisle" she frowned, sitting down next to him on the white sofa.

"No! You don't! You know how to hide_ your_ secrets" Carlisle replied angrily.

"What are you saying?"

"Just that I wasn't the first" Carlisle sighed "he doesn't look inside _your_ head! I'm spending less time with my son!"

"But he knows that I can let him in and he gets suspicious if I don't"

"He's like a son to me" Carlisle cried striding around the room, it made him look oddly human. He stopped by the window and light shattered off his skin and made his beautiful blonde hair look even lighter. Neither of them turned as Edward flowed into the room, his topaz eyes flickered from Carlisle to Bella. A low growl ripped through the room. Bella turned to Edward startled. Seeing the anger on his face she glanced back at Carlisle who had turned with a look of torture on his face. Edward growled again before turning and running from his family.

"What did you do?!" Bella yelled

"He knows" Carlisle sighed sitting back down.

"How much?"

"All of it!"

"Why?!" Bella begged

"Because it was hurting us! All of us! He is my son Bella, I betrayed him and he needed to know."

* * *

Renesmee glanced up as her father shot past her before turning back to Jacob. "Weird" she sighed sliding out of Jacobs rabbit. "Yep" Jacob smiled striding up the front steps of the Cullen house and entwining his hand with Renesmee's. Bella walked slowly past them. "Everything okay mom?" Renesmee asked

"Fine sweetheart" Bella replied smiling sadly before running after Edward.

"My family just gets weirder and weirder" Renesmee mumbled to herself before following Jacob into the house.

* * *

"BELLA!" Edward boomed. "Leave me alone before I turn around and do something we will both regret!"

"Just stop! Please! Edward! We need to talk about this"

"What is there to talk about? You cheated on me with my father" he growled "and others!" Seeing Bella's sad face his glare deepened "you know I was hoping this was some kind of sick joke!" Edward laughed darkly "Carlisle showed me the kisses! My wife cheating on me isn't something I should be told by my father, especially when you cheated with him!" Edward ran faster and faster until they came to the stream on the Cullen land. Bella stopped suddenly; jumping it easily Edward sprinted off into the distance.

* * *

Carlisle smiled as Alice gazed at him confused. "It's just for a few days. Tanya and her family have always been great friends of ours, our family needs some time apart. I will come back soon and tell Edward I'm sorry" Carlisle hugged Alice again before picking up his bag and striding towards the garage.

Throwing the bag into the boot of his Mercedes he turned as Bella appeared out of the shadows. "You always did love that car" Bella sighed.

"What do you want Bella?" Carlisle snapped, slamming the boot shut.

"Why is Edward so angry?" she quizzed.

"How do you _not_ understand his anger?"

"He forgave me for kissing Jake" Bella pointed out.

"You were only human then! Bella you have to listen carefully. When we take a mate we do it for life! For Esme to leave me was shocking and then for you to cheat on Edward so easily and with so little guilt, after he turned you, is unheard of! And for you to cheat with me made it that much worse!"

"I'm sorry Carlisle!"

"I know" Carlisle replied climbing into his car before revving the engine and shooting off down the driveway.

* * *

Edward sighed unhappily, the last four years had meant everything to him, and he had watched his daughter grow up and spent quality time with his family. To find that the woman he loved had betrayed him, it hurt, it tore his silent heart in half.


	3. Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two- Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?

Carlisle was driving down a deserted dirt track his tinted windows wound down, fresh air flowing into his car when he picked up a new scent, a scent he really didn't like. Screeching to a halt he sniffed again.

* * *

Edward lay unmoving in the meadow, his eyes closed when a mind brushed his, foggy thoughts confusing his peace. His liquid butterscotch eyes opened slightly and were closed suddenly as something hard and fast slammed into him. Opening his eyes he turned slightly and caught a glimpse of the huge black wolf sitting exactly where he had been moments before. All of the sudden Carlisle pulled Edward to his feet "We've got to go!" he shouted. Edward didn't need telling twice. Charging after Carlisle they arrived in a clearing. Carlisle's car sat idling quietly at the side of the road, the driver's door hung open. Carlisle shot into the driver's seat and Edward was sitting next to him in seconds.

Carlisle stopped the car outside the Cullen house. "You'll need to tell Jacob" he reminded Edward. Turning the car around he was about to take off when Edward pulled open the driver's side door. "Carlisle stay with your family" Edward requested.

"Only if you want me" Carlisle replied pulling the key out of the ignition.

* * *

Bella walked through her father's front door as Charlie's shocked face appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Hey Bells" he smiled turning back to his catch of the day.

"Dad do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"Sure thing kiddo but what's wrong with the Cullen's place?"

Bella took the fish knife from Charlie and tried not to look at him, she still hated lying to him. "Nothing's wrong with the Cullen's place" she replied cutting into the fish. "I just thought I'd stay with you for a while."

"Fine by me! I've missed you!" Charlie smiled hugging her tightly.

* * *

Chloe and Cassandra moved silently through the forest their blood red eyes fogged black with hunger. "We shouldn't have waited so long" Cassandra pointed out.

"I know" Chloe sighed picking up the scent of two hikers. Cassandra smelt it too and smiled a hungry smile.

"I'll go this way, you go that way" Cassandra whispered pointing in the desired directions. The pair broke away in opposite directions, skirting around the pair stepped into the clearing. They both stared hungrily at the two hikers eating their lunch in the middle of the field. Stepping towards the two men they both froze suddenly; they decided they shouldn't be in this clearing. This was another vampire's territory and they didn't want to get caught in someone else's hunting range. Gazing at each other Cassandra inclined her head slightly; it was hardly a movement at all, before the pair shot back into the forest.

* * *

"Anything good?" the girls asked Miles gazing at him happily with crimson eyes.

"Yeah" he smiled back, his eyes the exact same shade as theirs.

"We shouldn't have waited so long!" Miles pointed out

"That's what I said" Cassandra smiled

"We picked up a scent today" Chloe sighed. Miles gave them both a questioning look

"Werewolves" Cassandra frowned

"What!?" Miles cried

"And vampires" Chloe added quickly

"Damn" Miles growled "should we introduce ourselves?"

"Sure?" Chloe asked turning to Cassandra

"Sure!" Cassandra agreed.

* * *

Edward played a few keys on the piano before he started humming a familiar song and began to play along. He stopped suddenly as he realized it was Bella's lullaby. Scowling he closed the lid of the piano and stalked away from it, glaring back at it before he left the house, as if it were the piano that had betrayed his longing for Bella and not his still heart.


	4. All are punished

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three- All are punished

Alice glanced at Edward and then at Carlisle a shocked expression lit up her girlish features. Running her hand through her pixie-cut hair she cried "I'm sorry Edward! I should have seen it!"

Edward smiled sadly at her "It wasn't your fault Alice I didn't see it either" turning back to Carlisle he asked "Nothing else happened did it?"

"No!" Carlisle replied

"You'll have to prove yourself to me Carlisle."

"I know Edward. What happened was wrong but I swear it was just a kiss, Edward I swear!"

"If that is true…"

"It is!"

"Then I may be able to forgive you…you did save my life. But you have to prove that I can trust you again."

"Nothing should come between a family Edward" Esme said floating into the room.

Carlisle turned to his ex-wife "We thought you were in Australia"

Alice screamed flinging herself at Esme. "I came back to see my children and my granddaughter" When she spoke of Renesmee she looked at Edward as if to remind him that Renesmee was involved in this argument as well.

"Welcome home" Edward sighed

"Thank-you"

"Where's Alexander?" Carlisle asked as if expecting Esme's new boyfriend to appear out of nowhere.

"He's coming" Esme smiled, "He's just entertaining some friends".

* * *

Sofia kissed Alexander on the cheek and turning her head slightly she spotted Cassandra, Chloe and Miles. They rose silently and walked towards her.

Cassandra stood in the middle her brown shoulder length hair brushed behind her ears and crimson eyes darting side to side. Chloe stood to her left. She had the same medium build and height as her friend but her hair was a few shades lighter and had permanent purple streaks through it. Plus she had plaited her hair so it ran down her back just coming to a stop at the base of her spine. Miles stood out from the females of his coven, although he had the same medium build and crimson eyes as the others he was slightly taller than them and his dirty blonde hair set him apart. He was continually running his hand through the messy spikes.

Sofia tucked a bright red curl behind her ear before twirling up to the coven of three. She greeted Cassandra first, stepping in front of the group. She was at least half Cassandra's size but she always liked to make her presence known. "Hello Cassandra" she smiled.

Cassandra nodded at her but otherwise ignored the small woman and went to speak with Alexander. Chloe stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Sofia in a tight embrace, "Ignore her" she smiled rolling her eyes at Cassandra. "As the head of our little group she likes to get business out of the way first. Now tell me how is our old coven?!" Sofia's face lit up as she began to gossip about the coven Cassandra Chloe and Miles had once belonged to.

"Hello Sofia" Cassandra smiled as she and Alexander joined the group.

"The vampires?" Miles asked

"Yes Esme's little family" Alexander assured him

"Good!" he sighed

"And the wolves" Cassandra pressed, although Alexander had already told her this she wanted her coven to hear it from him.

"A strange occurrence!" he said "The Cullens have a pact with the wolves, the Cullens don't bite humans and the wolves don't hurt the vampires"

"It's lucky we didn't kill those hikers that could have destroyed a lot of hard work" Cassandra pointed out, "It's not funny!" she snapped seeing the laughter in Chloe's eyes although she couldn't help smiling herself.

"What?" Sofia asked

"Our biggest worry would be all the Cullens if we broke the pact!" Miles laughed

"I thought our biggest worry would have been the hairy beasts chasing us!" Chloe giggled.

"That's not funny!" Alexander gasped

"Not at all" Cassandra sighed after her laughter had subsided. "Poor Cullens"

"Come my friends" Alexander sighed "There is a lot to see and only two nights to see it in."

"Two nights?" Cassandra questioned

"We're staying for a week" Miles added

"But you want to meet the Cullens on Wednesday and you'll spend the rest of your time with them, I'll bet!" Alexander nodded leading the way outside to the dark, cloudy sky his blonde medium length hair blowing around him in the cold night wind.


	5. Introductions and reunions

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four- Introductions and reunions

"Everyone I want you to meet Sofia!" Alexander announced. Slowly Edward looked up from the book he was reading, to take note of the stranger.

"She was a part of my coven back home in Australia!" Alexander continued.

The first thing Edward noticed about the unfamiliar vampire was her hair; it was a startling shade of red and flowing freely down her back. It was almost the exact same shade as Victoria's hair had been, and that thought made Edward shudder. Carefully Edward moved his eyes from the woman's hair to take in the rest of her. She looked to have been about twenty years old when she was changed. She had pale skin and eyes that were almost entirely black with thirst, having only a hint of gold rimmed around the edges.

'_She must be a vegetarian' _Edward thought, unconsciously running his hand through his messy bronze hair.

Without even realising it Edward began to sift through her thoughts.

'_Wow there are so many of them…That blonde female is really pretty…The bronze-haired boy is looking at me weird…I wonder if they will like me, Esme seemed nice enough when I met her…' _Her thoughts were unusually nice for a vampire.

"Where's Esme?" Alexander questioned as if he were the one that could hear their thoughts.

"Right here Alex!" Esme gushed floating into the room. "Sofia!" she squealed, ecstatic to see her friend again so soon, as she rushed forward to hug her.

"Oh Esme it's so good to see you again!" Sofia replied when Esme released her.

"Oh" Esme said when she realised that Sofia hadn't been properly introduced.

"Sofia this is my uh… family. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, Bella and their daughter Renesmee and…Carlisle." Esme said indicating who was who by pointing in their directions.

Sofia was shocked by the use of the term daughter when introducing Renesmee, but surely she couldn't really be their daughter. Sofia knew that vampires couldn't have children. Yet there were features she seemed to have inherited from the two Esme said were her parents. She had a heartbeat but she definitely wasn't human. Sofia pushed that train of thought to the back of her mind, promising herself that she would ask questions later. Suddenly she realised that everyone was waiting for her to speak.

"It's very nice to meet you all" she said smiling politely. "You have a beautiful home."

"Why thank-you" Carlisle answered.

"Alex we should take her hunting, she must be thirsty" Esme chimed in looking adoringly into Alexander's eyes.

Carlisle hated it when she looked at him like that, he knew that it shouldn't bug him but somehow it still did.

"Yes, you're right my love" Alexander replied brushing a caramel coloured lock of hair from Esme's face. "Come on Sofia let's go hunting" he finished.

"Okay!" Sofia replied edging towards the door.

Alexander softly clasped Esme's hand as they strode out the door with Sofia following closely behind.

* * *

"Where have you been Edward?" Bella screamed, "I became a vampire so you wouldn't leave me behind!"

"I'm doing everything I can to keep the Volturi off our backs. What did you think they just got bored and decided they didn't want you anymore? I've been working for them for the past year!"

Bella hesitated unsure of how to answer. "Just because I don't take you with me on my little outings doesn't mean you have any right to go around kissing other men especially when those other men include my father!" Edward yelled anger filling his face.

"I was lonely, he was upset, Esme had just told him she'd met a wonderful Australian vampire called Alexander, you should hear the way she says his name" Bella spat.

"This isn't about Esme and I can forgive Carlisle for that especially after he saved my life, but he wasn't the only one you tried it on with he just had the decency to say no!"

"I love_ you _Edward" Bella pleaded

"Just leave Bella I don't want to see you again!" Edward replied turning away from her.


	6. What a stupid lamb

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five- 'What a stupid lamb'

The Volturi stood on the edge of the field and stared at the big black wolf, his fur seemed to shiver and then a black haired boy stood in front of them.

"Hello Spencer" Aro called

"Master" Spencer replied.

"Can she see us Spencer?"

"No she is blind to werewolves"

"Good! We need to find the vampire boy before the Cullens find us. Do you…" Aro spoke loudly before being interrupted by Bella bursting into the clearing.

Seeing the Volturi Bella turned to flee. "Stop her!" Aro yelled. Bella was surrounded instantly.

"Don't worry Aro I'm not going to tell Edward. We broke up." Bella mumbled.

"Really?" Aro smiled clapping his hands together "Then may I ask if you will join us?"

"Master!" Jane stepped forward and shot Bella a look of hatred.

"Silence my dear" Aro smiled

"Are you insane?!" Caius demanded

"He has a point" Marcus replied in a bored tone

"Bella may want to join" Aro pointed out

"She is Edward's mate!" Caius argued

"No I'm not!" Bella shouted at Caius

"Bella?" Aro asked as if he had never been interrupted.

"Yes Aro?" Bella replied turning to him

"What do you think?"

"Well I think I want to join!"

"You know we are not 'vegetarians'"

"I know, I have never 'eaten meat' but it is in my nature to do so"

"And you must pledge yourself to us"

"Sure"

"We have a job for you!"

"What?" Bella asked

"What?!" both Jane and Caius demanded

"We need you to find someone. There is a new coven of vampires in this area, the boy is gifted. Bring him to Italy so we can talk to him. Jane, Alec and Demetri go with her, follow her orders" They each stepped towards Bella, Aro stopped and Jane, Alec and Demetri stopped as well, Aro waved at them and they continued towards Bella.

"Jane, my sweet child, Keep an eye on our Bella and don't do anything unless she appears to be returning to the Cullens" Aro said quietly enough for only Jane to hear.

* * *

Miles opened his eyes and looked into the ruby red eyes of his coven and the butterscotch eyes of his friends. "Are you okay?" Cassandra asked. Miles brushed his hand purposefully over his eyes and then behind his ears, a seemingly normal movement to anyone else. But his closest friends saw it as a signal.

"Esme?" Chloe asked rising to her feet.

"Yes?" Esme replied

"Why don't you make yourselves busy?" Cassandra said.

Esme gave them a confused look but took Alexanders hand and led the way out of the room followed by Sofia. The girls dropped back to their knees next to Miles.

"The Volturi are coming!" Miles blurted out

Chloe hugged Miles and Cassandra looked thoughtful. "Who have they sent?" Cassandra inquired.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri and a new girl I've never seen before" Miles gazed up at her "I have to run!"

"Demetri could find you in minutes!"

"This girl has to have a power they all do"

"I have to run _now_!" Miles yelled standing up

"Didn't you hear me?" Cassandra yelled "Jane and Alec will use their powers to stop you as soon as you're in range!"

"You can keep them busy!" Miles grinned "Besides they can't catch me I'd see it coming"

"He has a point" Chloe smiled

"Fine we'll keep them busy" Cassandra agreed. Miles smiled sadly at the girls and turned, sprinting from their hotel room.

"So who do you want?" Chloe asked smiling at Cassandra.

"I don't know. It's two each!" Cassandra replied grinning wickedly.


	7. We have to stay inconspicuous

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter six- We have to stay inconspicuous

Alexander and Sofia sat on the sofa and listened as Cassandra and Chloe told them everything they needed to know.

"That's insane!" Alexander gasped "You were in our coven for six years, how did we not know that Miles had future sight?!"

"We kept it a good secret" Chloe replied shrugging

"And it's only his own future he sees" Cassandra added

"And the Volturi are coming?"

"Yes" Chloe replied

"We've been over this!" Cassandra groaned

"Alright, alright we get it you want us to help you fight the Volturi"

"Yes"

"Okay we will, but not to the death. Just to keep them busy whilst Miles gets away" Alexander agreed, Sofia nodding with him.

"Good" the girls smiled

"Okay" Cassandra became serious again, "I'll take the new girl, Alexander you take Demetri, Sofia you take Alec and that leaves Jane for Chloe"

"Fine by me" Chloe smiled

"Do you think we should move? There are a lot of humans around here."

Before anyone could answer Jane and Alec burst into the room. Jumping forward Chloe and Sofia began to fight leading the two into another room so that Cassandra and Alexander could get to their opponents. The unknown girl (Bella?!) charged into the room after Demetri and faced off against Cassandra. Diving in and out of each other the couples fought at lightning speed. Getting a kick in Alexander knocked Demetri into the unfortunately unlit fireplace with so much force that the bricks around it exploded with little shards going everywhere, knocking Demetri out cold.

"Who are you?" Cassandra snarled to the unfamiliar vampire she was fighting.

"I'm Bella Swan" The girl replied

Cassandra and Chloe caught each others eye and quickly ran to stand next to each other smiling. They stood shoulder to shoulder whilst their enemies advanced on them. Suddenly in the middle of all this the hotel fire alarm sounded startling all of the vampires. Charging out of the door the group stopped as fire engulfed the stairs. "Quick out the window!" Cassandra shouted

'Stop fighting!" Bella screamed just as Jane slapped her brother across the face and dived ten stories out the window to the dark pavement below, it buckled and collapsed under the force.

"Not at all conspicuous" Alec sighed following his sister out the window. Clambouring up the twins ran off into the night not waiting for their companions, but both looked back just in time to see Bella make more of the pavement collapse.

Cassandra, Chloe and Sofia all gazed at each other before starting to laugh, turning to the fire they smiled as it began to shrink and Alexander stood in the doorway holding a fire extinguisher and a broken fire alarm.

"No one else heard that did they?" Sofia asked

"No everyone's at dinner!" Alexander smiled

"And we got what we wanted!" Cassandra laughed peeking into their room at Demetri who lay sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Aro glared angrily at Jane, Alec and Bella as they stood in the middle of the circular room, even Marcus looked furious and he never usually showed much emotion.

"Why didn't you wait for him?" Caius boomed stepping towards them, light shattering off his face making his crimson eyes look crazy.

"We thought he was right behind us!" Jane cried

"Bella I left you in charge" Aro demanded

"Yes, I'm sorry master!" Bella hung her head in shame

"These vampires must be very new if they do not fear a fight with the Volturi" Marcus sighed, his face returning to its usual mask of boredom.

"Yes and kidnapping one of our guards is a punishable offence!" Caius replied excitedly.

"Jane, Alec get a group together, not to big, we don't want it to be obvious. Jane you're in charge!" Jane smiled in triumph at Bella, at being left in charge.


	8. Interrogations

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Interrogations

Jane and her army stood outside the hotel. No one looked at them as they huddled together and listened to Jane.

"They have our brother, Demetri is one of us and we have to save him" Jane declared. The others whispered their agreement.

"What's the plan?" Bella questioned

"There is no plan. There are more of us and we are the gifted Volturi! What are four adolescent vampires to us? We have been around for centuries and they have been vampires for less than a decade! What are they to us except an annoyance?!"

Bella couldn't help but smile. The warriors Jane had bought were so happy and they believed what she said so completely, even part of Bella wanted to cheer along with the crowd. Even Spencer was joining in and he hated Jane.

* * *

Demetri sat growling in his chair, "Oh stop it you annoying ass!" Cassandra barked, turning up the television.

"Is he still growling?" Chloe asked coming into the room, the novel The Host in her hand.

"Yes" Sofia sighed sitting up straight at the table, "he never stops."

Alexander walked in through the hotel door and joined Sofia at the table. "Any news Xander?" Cassandra asked flicking a switch and muting the television.

"Nothing" Alexander shook his head, "Alice hasn't seen anything"

"You mean their still not coming for him?"

"Apparently not"

Sofia laughed a harsh cruel laugh before standing up and walking towards Demetri, "Hear that!" she laughed that cruel laugh again "They aren't coming! You're not as important as you thought!"

Demetri stopped growling and closed his eyes; a moan escaped him before he began to control himself again. "Aro, Caius and Marcus will come, they will all come for me" he snarled.

"It's been two weeks" Sofia replied shaking her head with an evil smile, her golden eyes glittered with pleasure in the artificial hotel light. "They couldn't care less."

"Enough!" Alexander demanded rising to his feet. Sofia looked at him guiltily.

"Apologies my anger got the better of me"

"Well keep it under control!" Alexander ordered "But she is right" he added with a sideways glance to Demetri. "If they were coming Alice would have seen them"

"Don't be so sure" Demetri murmured under his breath, but every vampire in the room heard him.

Springing to her feet Cassandra stood in front of him "What do you mean?" She asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Nothing" Demetri replied

"Answer" Cassandra screamed. Demetri looked at her in shock and then at the others standing around him, who gazed back with uncaring looks. As his eyes flickered over each person they each did something different. His eyes met Alexander first who nodded slowly, they then slid to Sofia who smiled evilly at him, next they moved to Chloe who tipped her head sideways as if he were a science project, then his scarlet eyes finally came to rest on Cassandra who smiled at him, that frightening calm returning to her face.

"Well?" Alexander asked menacingly

"Umm…" Demetri stuttered. Chloe and Cassandra caught each others eye and tried not to smile, they'd never heard a vampire stutter before.

"Demetri" Sofia sighed letting her frustration show

"Don't keep us waiting…" Chloe continued

"Answer" Cassandra finished calmly. Each sentence added a little more menace to the situation and Cassandra's calmness was scaring Demetri.

"Alright" Demetri finally replied, defeat colouring his tone "A werewolf okay. The Volturi are working with a werewolf."


	9. Plan

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Plan

"What?" Cassandra asked confused

"Why does that matter?" Sofia quizzed

"Since when does the Volturi work with werewolves?" Chloe questioned

"The Volturi are working with werewolves because Alice can't see their futures!" Alexander told Sofia exasperatedly, "correct?" he asked Demetri

"Yes" Demetri replied.

"I think we want an answer to Chloe's question" Cassandra growled.

"After Renesmee's birth we thought she was an immortal child so we came to take her and punish the Cullens." Demetri explained

"Renesmee isn't an immortal child?" Chloe asked

"Not now" Alexander interrupted "continue"

"The Cullens got an army together, a group of witnesses to swear they saw Renesmee grow."

"This was five years ago" Sofia pointed out "What's that got to do with now?"

"Because the group they got together could have destroyed the Volturi. All of the Cullens —who were a big group to begin with— and their friends plus a pack of werewolves who's leader was a close personal friend of Isabella Cullen, before she was turned and who imprinted on Renesmee Cullen the minute she was born."

"I bet Isabella _loved_ that" Cassandra laughed

"Will you stop interrupting!" Alexander burst

"Sorry" Cassandra replied

"Actually…" Demetri smiled slightly "…I've finished, the Volturi don't like the Cullens having the wolves around end of story."

"So they could be standing outside, right now?!" Chloe blurted out

Demetri's smile faded slightly as he thought about that and then his face split into a grin. "I suppose they could" he laughed.

"Go now" Cassandra ordered, everyone turned to look at her. "We have to leave" she answered their confused faces. "Step outside with me" she continued pointing towards the door.

* * *

Jane led her group up the hotel floors. "Which floor was it?" Bella asked as they marched up the stairs.

"Eleven" Alec replied from the front of the group.

"Four more floors" Bella sighed

* * *

"What?" Sofia asked as the hotel door clicked shut behind her.

"I want you two to go to the Cullens and we will meet you there once we know Miles is out of range" Cassandra planned.

"I don't like this plan" Alexander replied

"We don't care" Chloe replied. Her Cassandra and Miles had always been a united front, that's how they always won. She had come to trust Cassandra's judgment, and if Alexander and Sofia helped them they might just pull it off.

"Fine" Sofia sighed admitting defeat; she hugged both girls before dancing down the hall and tapping the elevator button, "Can you imagine having to climb all those stairs!?" Sofia muttered gazing at the stairwell door. "That would take forever!"

* * *

Bella was bored, she wasn't tired, she didn't get tired but she sure got bored. Jane and Alec were trotting along at the front of the group in easy conversation.

"This is so boring" Alec sighed

"Yep" Jane replied

"We should take the elevator at the next floor, it will be quicker and we won't have to move at this insufferable human pace" Alec suggested, only whining a little.

"The next floor is the ninth" Jane sighed "Besides we won't all fit in the elevator."

* * *

Chloe and Cassandra hugged Alexander in turn as Sofia held the elevator doors open. "We'll see you soon" he said uncertainly.

"We will meet you at the Cullens" the girls replied smiling "Now go"

Alexander stepped into the elevator and punched the button for the lobby before looking up and giving the duo a sad look as the metal doors slid shut.


	10. Fight or flight

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Fight or flight

Chloe and Cassandra strode into the hotel room. "Where's Miles?" Chloe demanded

"I don't know" Demetri replied

"Then look" Cassandra ordered "Is he in your range? If we let you wander off would you be able to find him?" Demetri was silent for a moment his face a picture of concentration. When he straightened up he looked both the girls in the eye before admitting "No I couldn't find him, he certainly knows how not to leave a trace."

"Who's the new girl in the Volturi?" Cassandra asked, trusting his answers for some reason.

"Bella Swan" Demetri replied

"What's her gift?"

"She blocks other gifts that play with her mind and she can use it to protect others too"

"No danger to us then" Cassandra said grinning darkly. Both girls sighed with relief before making for the door.

"Wait!" Demetri yelled after them "What about me, you just going to leave me here?"

"Yep. Besides if the Volturi are coming they will save you, you are their special tracker after all" Chloe replied, following Cassandra out of the room.

"Do you think we were a little harsh?" Cassandra asked as they walked down the hallway.

"No…Maybe" Chloe replied

"Should we go back?"

"Definitely not!" Chloe protested

"You're right, it's best to get far away" Cassandra agreed pressing the elevator button. The light on the panel lit up and the girls were waiting patiently when a burning smell met their noses. Turning they saw the stairwell doors hinges were glowing orange.

"That can't be good" Cassandra said just as the hinges broke and the door fell forward into the red carpeted hallway. "Not good at all"

Inside the doorway stood a large male vampire with fire in his hands, behind him stood Jane and Alec their faces mirrored each others hatred exactly. "Stop them!" Jane yelled.

The vampire holding the fireballs started to throw them. Big flaming balls of fire shot up the corridor narrowly missing the girls; one came so close to Cassandra that it singed her hair, but she was lucky enough to avoid it. The girls dove into the elevator as it pinged to a stop but Chloe didn't see the second set of fireballs that came hurtling down the corridor. She took a fireball to the arm and another to the chest that bought her gasping to the floor. Cassandra crawled part-way out of the elevator and dragged Chloe the rest of the way in. Chloe screamed in pain as the burn on her right arm stretched. Once in the elevator Cassandra quickly punched the button for the lobby before turning to her friend as the doors closed. "Trust them to bring fire gifts" Cassandra snarled "We need a doctor"

"Call Xander" Chloe panted. Cassandra pulled a mobile phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial 3. Alexander picked up on the second ring.

"Xander we need a doctor" Cassandra told him. A murmur on the other end was the only reply Chloe heard.

"Go to the main city hospital, a vampire doctor will meet you there." Alexander told Cassandra.

"Thanks Xander we owe you one"

"Never" Alexander replied and Cassandra could almost hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

It was twilight as the girls pulled into the hospital car park. Cassandra and Chloe crossed the lot in record time, making sure no-one saw them, with an "As if we need anymore trouble" mumbled from Cassandra.

They entered through the double doors and stopped, looking around they saw the vampire they were looking for, or rather the vampire they needed.


	11. New friends and old memories

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- New friends and old memories

"Hello I'm Doctor Cullen" the vampire smiled stretching out his hand. Chloe wasn't looking at his hand though she was too busy looking at his face. He was young, blonde, pale and handsomer than any movie star Chloe had ever seen though he was tired-looking with circles under his eyes, probably from thirst. Cassandra realized Chloe's preoccupation and shook the doctor's hand instead.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private" Doctor Cullen suggested. Cassandra nodded solemnly and Chloe followed like a love sick puppy.

After Chloe had got over the affects of Doctor Cullen's looks he'd asked them to call him Carlisle, but she liked Doctor Cullen better. It was very easy to talk with him, he was likable and always willing to listen and talk. People didn't seem to shrink away from him like they did with most vampires; maybe it was his liquid gold eyes or his trustworthy manner, whichever it was Doctor Carlisle Cullen was definitely a well respected and well liked physician.

"Sorry I don't like gore" Cassandra admitted sliding towards the door

"What? You love gore!" Chloe replied

"On myself and in movies sure but on my friends it's just gross."

"Fine go" Chloe sighed, waving her friend out the door

"Sorry" Cassandra muttered

"Its okay" Chloe replied "It's just cuts and bruises." Cassandra slipped silently out of the room.

"Who did this?" Carlisle asked

"A vampire with a gift for fire" Chloe winced, sliding her right shirt sleeve up to reveal her burnt arm.

"That will be why they are so severe, you're very lucky this one didn't hit you full on" Carlisle prodded the wound on Chloe's arm with a piece of cotton wool.

"I don't feel lucky" Chloe growled pulling her arm away from him.

"Well you are…" He replied absentmindedly, taking her arm back and fiddling with some instruments on his tray.

"How long have you and your friend been vampires?" Carlisle quizzed "If you don't mind me asking"

"No it's okay" Chloe replied "We've been vampires for six years now" Chloe smiled, gazing at the handsome doctor.

"Well I have more than 300 years on you" Carlisle smiled back examining the burn on her arm.

"Wow…" Chloe said amazed "What are those for?" she asked gazing warily at a pair of scalpels

"Not you" Carlisle answered before chuckling at the relieved look on his patients face "Now face me"

* * *

Edward gazed at the unhappy young woman sitting beside him. She was trying not to look at him and he smiled at that. Tears streaked her face and she was panting for breath. Her brown eyes were turning a sad orange. Edward felt strange around this girl like somehow he knew her. He was watching her closely trying to figure it out, he reached out to take her hand when a memory slammed into him, closing his eyes he let the images wash over him.

_Edward was sitting in a chair, Bella sat on the arm of the chair holding his hand. Carlisle sat on the white sofa, his cut-offs crumpled slightly. In-front of him sat Renesmee, every few seconds she would lean back and touch him on the ankle. Carlisle leaned forward letting the cross around his neck dangle next to her ear and murmured something to her, before leaning back and gently stroking her hair. This happened twice more before Renesmee tapped Carlisle again, he nodded and Renesmee grinned and nodded too._

"_Carlisle?" Bella asked_

"_Sorry" Carlisle replied "hair styling" he smiled sheepishly_

"_You were saying…" Edward nodded_

"_Oh yes, no sunlight" Carlisle told them. Bella smirked but nodded as though she hadn't been told this a thousand times before._

"_Oh and…" Carlisle added, "No getting upset, I know you are going to visit your mother for the first time Bella but you must remember it's only been two months since you saw her and you'll see her again after that, so no getting upset okay?"_

"_Why?" Bella questioned confused_

"_Vampires can't cry but we do tear up. Our tears are slightly more acidic than human tears, not a lot but enough to burn through your contact lenses."_

Another memory hit Edward, because that was exactly what had happened…

_Bella, Edward and Renesmee had been on their way home when Bella had gotten upset about missing her mother. Her tears had burnt through the contact lenses, Bella had had to go into the bathroom before calming down and putting a fresh pair into her eyes._

Edward even remembered the exact colour of her brown eyes as they burned to red, and if he remembered correctly (which of course he did) they had been a sad watery orange. Exactly the same colour as the girl sitting next to him.


	12. Vampire

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- Vampire

Edward's eyes shot open and he looked at the girl sitting beside him, realization struck him as he watched her quietly. She was not panting as he had previously thought because she did not need breath, and her tears were not streaking down her face either because they couldn't. These were just things that Edward presumed were happening because he had presumed that she was human.

All of these thoughts seemed to take hours to pass through Edward's head but in truth it had only been seconds, so when he stood up suddenly he surprised the young girl.

"You're a vampire" he growled spinning on his heels

"Where are you going?" the girl asked

"To tell Carlisle" Edward replied as if this was the most obvious thing in the world

"Umm…" the girl murmured, "he already knows, we kind of came to see him"

"Oh" Edward replied, "Well, um, I'm not sure what else to do. The only vampires that ever come here only mean us harm, not asking for our help." He added completely trusting this girl for some unknown reason.

"Well we are friendly" the girl smiled, and if he didn't know any better Edward would have said she was flirting with him. "And medical help isn't the only help we need" she continued matter-of-factly. "Oh and I'm Cassandra by the way"

"Edward Cullen" he answered shaking her outstretched hand, "What other help do you need?"

"Well that might be easier to explain to all of the Cullens" Cassandra replied smiling shyly

"Well let's go and check on your friend then" Edward said, grinning broadly at the shy look on Cassandra's face and leading the way into the hospital.

* * *

Chloe slid around on the bed and sat facing Carlisle when a knock on the door interrupted them. A seventeen year old boy with artfully messy bronze hair and golden eyes peeked into the room.

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed

"Can I have a word with you Carlisle?" Edward asked without even glancing at Chloe

"Sure" Carlisle replied, "Excuse us a moment" he smiled at Chloe before following his son from the room.

"Why don't you sit with your friend whilst I talk with Carlisle" Edward suggested. Cassandra nodded nervously at the handsome boy and slid past him into the examination room, quickly rushing to her friend's side and carefully embracing her.


	13. History

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer.

We are sorry that this chapter has taken so long, Carlisle's grl tried to get me to write but I had major writers block and was seriously discouraged by the lack of reviews for this story so much that I'm thinking of giving up on it all together. So PLEASE review if you want this story to continue otherwise there is no point in us continuing.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter twelve- History

Chloe and Cassandra stepped tentatively onto the Cullens front porch. They trusted Carlisle and Edward but the others they weren't so sure about, what if they weren't accepted or even if they refused to help them?

'_Oh well'_ Cassandra thought _'We have no other choice but to trust them.'_ Chloe and Cassandra followed Carlisle and Edward into the house, appreciating the view from behind. (Even though they knew they shouldn't.)

When the girls walked into the huge, elegant three story house they automatically recognised three of the vampires there (apart from Carlisle and Edward of course). Esme with her flowing caramel hair trailing down past her shoulders and a kind smile of welcome on her face, Alexander who was relieved to see the girls were there, a few strands of his shoulder length jet black hair escaping the tie at the nape of his neck, and Sofia her face flooding with relief at the sight of them.

The others were vampires the girls had never seen before. There were five of them, three females and two males. One of the females had long blonde hair falling almost to the base of her spine; she was tall, slim and incredibly beautiful. Her mate was standing with his arms wrapped around her waist, he was really bulky and full of muscle, and he had short, curly black hair. One of the other females was short and graceful with pixie-like features and her hair was cropped short and stuck out in every direction. Her mate was tall and lean with honey blonde hair. He had a certain presence about him. _'He must have been a military man in his previous life' _Chloe thought. He stood with one arm casually draped over the shoulder of the pixie-like girl but he was tensed as if expecting a fight at any moment.

The only other one they had never seen before was a female with curly hair the exact same shade Edward's and she had brown eyes? Cassandra was perplexed by this girl, she had the features of a vampire but her eyes were a chocolate brown colour and she had a heartbeat! The sound of her heartbeat was making venom pool in Cassandra's mouth. _'Snap out of it'_ she thought swallowing back the venom. This girl wasn't vampire but she wasn't human either.

Carlisle was first to break the silence "Everyone this is Chloe and Cassandra." He said gesturing to the two girls still standing by the door. "Chloe and Cassandra this is my family Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Alexander and Sofia and Edward's daughter Renesmee."

"Daughter!?" Chloe and Cassandra exclaimed at exactly the same time

"Yes" Edward replied a little exasperated at the need to explain their relationship yet again "She's my daughter"

"B-But that's not possible. Is it?" Cassandra asked perplexedly

"Yes it's possible" Carlisle said "I think we have a lot to learn about each other"

"Definitely" Chloe sighed

"Allow me to explain…" Carlisle began, sensing his sons reluctance to discuss the subject especially so soon after Bella had left.

* * *

When Carlisle had finished his story Chloe and Cassandra looked at each other amazed. Cassandra was the first to collect her thoughts and begin to ask one of the millions of questions she had. "You were able to resist the call of her blood so much that you were able to be as close as to actually have sex with her while she was human!?"

"Erm-yeah" Edward replied feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Wow" Cassandra muttered in awe of Edwards' strength of will

"So vampires really can have children" Chloe stated still utterly bewildered

"Yeah but only male vampires can if they have the ability to refrain from killing their human mate" Carlisle answered.

"Oh right" Chloe said

The room was then silent. Chloe was deep in thought and Cassandra was still staring at Edward in wonder, Edward was staring right back at her wondering what she was thinking and before he could stop himself he delved into Cassandra's mind. At first she was difficult to read but eventually Edward managed to _hear_ her.

"_Wow he's incredible…I know I would never have had the strength to do something like that…He must have really loved her…"_

This last thought was tainted with a streak of sadness.

"Why are you sad for me?" Edward asked

"What?" Cassandra started "How could you know— Oh right" she added when she remembered that Edward was telepathic.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have intruded on your thoughts but I was curious, besides Jasper felt it because he's an empath so naturally I heard that through his mind without even snooping. So back to the question why are you sad for me— and yourself?" Edward said.

"I—Uh" Cassandra faltered and quickly averted her eyes looking embarrassed and a little sad "I—I don't really know" she added.

"So would you like to hear our story?" Chloe asked quickly, knowing that Cassandra was having trouble organising her thoughts and emotions into separate piles, which was extremely rare for her. Chloe knew her friend very well and knew that usually she had absolutely no trouble in separating her heart and her head, which was part of what made her an ideal leader for their little coven.

"Sure!" Carlisle replied looking imediatley intrigued.

"Well we were both made back home in Australia" Chloe began

"Wait Australia? How can you possibly live there?" Emmett inquired looking confused.

"Yeah isn't it sunny there?" Renesmee asked

"Well yeah but not all the time. Besides we live in the outback, no-one really sees us there" Chloe answered

"Yeah and if we need to feed we just go to the nearest town." Cassandra added finally breaking out of her trance

"And don't worry we don't kill when we feed" Chloe said quickly

"What? How!?" Carlisle begged, excitement glistened in his eyes at the opportunity of new knowledge

"The same way you became a doctor" Chloe smiled

"Practice" Cassandra answered

"Yeah, practice makes perfect" Chloe laughed

"But how do you not turn them with the venom?" Jasper asked disbelievingly

"Well first of all we don't take that much blood. We find we can sate ourselves on smaller amounts of blood than the average vampire. And then as you even mentioned in your story of Edward and Bella we suck the venom out and well that's where Chloe's ability comes into it." Cassandra explained

"Ability?" Alice inquired

"Yeah I have the ability to make people forget certain things and think they were doing something else. I guess you could say I have an ability to glamour people." Chloe answered

"Wow" Renesmee said

"Cool" Emmett added

"Well anyway" Chloe continued "Cassandra Miles and I came to America a little while ago and we didn't seem to have any trouble until the Volturi found us."

"Wait who is Miles and what do the Volturi want with you?" Jasper asked

"Miles is another member of our coven. And Aro wants him in his guard to use his ability to see into his own future" Cassandra replied

"Wow another seer!" Alice squeaked excitedly

"Yeah but he can only see his own future you can see other peoples futures too" Cassandra said

"Yeah you're right I can see other people's futures, but this is exciting. I didn't think anyone else could do anything like I do!" Alice continued bouncing up and down like an excited child "I have to meet him"

"Yeah…Well you see that might be a problem" Cassandra continued

"Yeah he's kinda running from the Volturi, like we said" Chloe remarked

"Oh yeah right" Alice said the excitement instantly fading from her face

"So since we got here we've had a heap of trouble" Chloe continued. So the girls told the Cullens everything that had happened since that day that Chloe had stepped off of the plane from England not so long ago, from the fire to Demetri's capture all the way until the present moment.


	14. Secrets

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer.

I'm still upset about the lack of reviews but I've decided that I don't care and I will keep writing anyway, besides Carlisle's grl would be angry if I completely stopped this fanfiction. I plead with you PLEASE, PLEASE read and review!

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter thirteen- Secrets

Everyone stared at Chloe and Cassandra mouths agape as they finished their story.

"You kidnapped Demetri!" Emmett laughed wishing he had done it.

"Yep" Chloe giggled

"So you need our help to find your friend?" Jasper asked quietly

"Yes we do" Cassandra replied

"You guys are so cool!" Renesmee laughed. The girls smiled nervously in return.

"Miles was running away from the Volturi last time we heard from him" Chloe told them.

Alice gasped and everyone automatically turned to her "He isn't running anymore" She said

"They got him?!" Cassandra gasped

"So soon?!" Chloe cried

"Demetri lied to you, he always had a hold on Miles" Alice replied miserably, averting her eyes from Chloe's distraught face.

'_Cass can you still talk to him?' _Chloe thought

'_No he's not close enough' _Cassandra thought back

'_We need to find him, I'm worried' _Chloe added

'_Me too' _Cassandra replied attempting to keep her face void of any emotion.

"We're worried about Miles" Cassandra declared. Edward stared at the pair and gasped finally realising Cassandra's gift.

'_Please keep quiet Edward, please' _Cassandra pleaded mentally

"Edward" Alice winced "they've got Bella too"

"What!" He demanded "What do they want with her?"

"She's gifted Edward…" Carlisle replied

"And she's close to the family" Rosalie added suspiciously "She knows some stuff, not that we're secretive" Then there was a silence that seemed endless.

"Miles has a family" Chloe declared breaking the silence, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Of course he does" Alexander sighed

"No we mean he has a real _human_ family" Cassandra clarified "He has a little sister"

"So many secrets" Alexander said eyeing the girls suspiciously "Anything else you haven't told me?" he continued. Edward looked at Cassandra and cocked one eyebrow.

"One or two" Chloe confessed, wincing at the glare Alexander gave them "But we'll tell you them when the time is right."

"We're sorry Xander but we can't tell you some things just yet" Cassandra apologised

"Well…You're my friends, I guess I have to trust you when you say you can't tell me" Alexander shrugged sadly.

"Alright then let's get ready to go" Carlisle interrupted and started handing out orders. As Edward was about to leave the room Cassandra grabbed his hand and dragged him along behind her.

"Can we talk…In private?" she asked

"Alright" Edward replied leading her to Carlisle's study. Edward strode in the door and Cassandra followed right behind him closing it behind her.

"Wow" she gasped staring at the many paintings surrounding the door she slowly admired each one, brushing her hand along the wall as she passed the breath-taking paintings. Finally she turned to Edward who had sat down in Carlisle's chair resting his elbows on the oak desk in front of him; he had pent his fingers and was waiting patiently for Cassandra to begin.

"Edward please you can't tell anyone" Cassandra begged. Edward raised a hand motioning for her to stop.

"Why won't you tell anyone that you have a talent? What is the point of keeping it a secret?" He questioned still unsure of why he was inclined to keep this little secret.

"Because someone in our past tried to exploit it and we've tried our hardest to keep it a secret since then. You have to understand Edward we are a family and families protect each other" Cassandra explained trying her hardest to convince him. Edward did understand the Cullens were his family and he would do anything to protect them so why shouldn't she do the same for hers.

"How does it work" he asked curious

"Does that mean you won't tell anyone?" Cassandra replied hope filling her voice

"No, I'm still unsure about that. I'm just curious"

"Oh" Cassandra said all hope and joy draining from her "Well…I can send Chloe and Miles messages mentally and they can send them to me too, but we can only communicate if we are close and I can block them if I don't want them in my head but they can't block me not that I invade their privacy, I try to keep what they think their business. I can only use my gift on vampires that I've created though but it's really useful."

"You created Miles and Chloe?" Edward asked

"Yeah Chloe was first. I was kind of young then and didn't really know what I was doing at all so I guess it's lucky that her ability is to glamour people." Cassandra giggled "Then I made Miles out of pure loneliness. Chloe and I got pretty lonely after a couple of years" Cassandra continued solemnly giving Edward answers in hope of gaining his trust in this matter. "Please Edward. It's just one little secret, it won't hurt anyone. Please." She pleaded

"Fine" Edward agreed, "I'll keep your secret." Cassandra rushed forward enveloping Edward in a hug, leaning her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank-you" Cassandra sighed contentedly

"No problem" Edward whispered into her hair

"Hey Edward…" The pair flew apart as Chloe bounced into the room, "Sorry" she mumbled, grinning from ear to ear and turning to leave.

"It's fine" Cassandra nodded "I was just leaving" she turned and met Edward's eye before following Chloe out of the room.

* * *

Cassandra had just finished ordering the taxis and was on her way back inside when Edward appeared out of nowhere. "We need to talk"

"What about?" Cassandra asked

"Back in the study" Edward began

"Forget it Edward okay, I mean...Oh I don't know what I mean but you're with Bella and you have Renesmee..."

"Cassandra!" Edward interrupted her "You're rambling"

"I'd noticed" she admitted

"What if I don't want to forget it?" he asked placing his hand on her cheek.

"Well..." She began but he interrupted her again by placing his ice-cold lips firmly on hers, she kissed him back until they heard Carlisle call from inside.

"Don't want to forget?" Cassandra smiled

"Nope" Edward replied shaking his head

"Good" she laughed before practically skipping inside.


	15. I don't like flying

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter fourteen- I don't like flying

Edward smiled and kissed Cassandra softly on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist.

"Will you two stop tonguing each other please" Sofia said making gagging sounds

"Wow" Cassandra smiled pulling away reluctantly.

"Yeah" Edward agreed leaving one arm slung comfortably around her waist as he turned to face Sofia.

"Sofia?" Cassandra asked, Sofia spun on heels, "What?"

"There were no tongues" Cassandra laughed as Sofia screwed up her face.

"TMI, Come on Seth" Sofia grabbed the young werewolf by the hand and dragged him away from the group

"How long until the flight leaves?" Carlisle asked

"Ten minutes until boarding" Chloe replied striding up to them, "I just checked"

"Okay" Carlisle smiled at her and she smiled shyly back.

"Hey Chloe, could I have a word over here?" Cassandra said pointing up the terminal

"Sure Cass" Chloe followed Cassandra until they were far enough away that the other vampires couldn't hear them.

"Okay what the hell?" Cassandra asked spinning around to face Chloe

"What? What did I do?" Chloe replied confused

"It's more what you're not doing! I mean you almost seem shy" Cassandra said 'shy' as if it were a disease

"There is nothing wrong with being shy" Chloe shrugged "Besides you know I don't do shy"

"So what's going on?"

"Now just isn't the time for passion" Chloe shrugged again

"Right then" Cassandra replied almost sarcastically

"You know what I mean, with Miles missing and Esme around it just seems like the wrong time" Chloe tried to explain

"I get it" Cassandra said

"You girls coming?" Emmett asked picking up their coats

"Yeah, we're coming" Chloe smiled

"Let's go get our friend back" Cassandra nodded the pair of them walked as quickly as they were allowed across the terminal back to their group.

* * *

"Do you mind if I have the window seat?" Carlisle asked Chloe nodding to the seat next to hers on the plane

"No" Chloe shook her head before sliding in after him, Cassandra sat down next to her with a smile and Edward took the last seat and slid his hand into Cassandra's. Renesmee poked her head over the seat in front of them and was quickly joined by joined Leah and Jacob.

"Sit down and buckle up" Edward told Renesmee. She sulked at him but turned around and sat down anyway.

"You heard the man" Jacob smiled turning around and Leah disappeared too. Alice skipped into the seat the most far from the isle and was quickly joined by Jasper then Rosalie and finally Emmett.

"With all the fuss you were making about getting on the plane we expected you to be first not last" Cassandra commented to Emmett

"What about Alexander and Esme?" Emmett demanded

"Alex and I got on with Seth and Sofia, we were the first ones here" Esme replied from in front of him.

"Really?" he asked disappointed at being last, "Damn." Cassandra clicked her seatbelt shut and relaxed, resting her head on Edward's shoulder. The werewolves and Renesmee were having an animated conversation, Emmett and Rosalie were talking to Alexander, Esme, Sofia and Seth over the chairs and Jasper and Alice were oblivious to everyone but each other.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Carlisle asked turning but his seat restricted him a little.

"Sorry" Chloe replied, "I hate flying" Carlisle slid his right hand through Chloe's left.

"Everything will be fine" he assured her and she suddenly felt calmer, "Sure" she smiled tightly. Carlisle squeezed slightly and Chloe took a deep breath. "Thank-you"

"I'm a doctor, I'm here to help" Carlisle smiled but he didn't remove his hand from hers.

"Well you have helped" she assured him looking out the window to the clear, dark night.


	16. Discovering new love

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

Chapter fifteen- Discovering new love

Cassandra smiled at Chloe and Carlisle as they were standing next to each other in the Italian airport. "Can you tell?" she asked Edward quietly

"I can but I don't think anyone else has noticed" He whispered

"How can you tell?" Esme asked from behind them, they both turned and stared at her. "What? I'm pleased that Carlisle found someone new. It's about time! So how can you tell?"

"Their standing closer together" Cassandra replied

"And they keep looking at each other sideways" Edward added

"God, you two are missing the biggest one" Sofia sighed joining the trio "Oh you can't see it from here, I'll let you off"

"What?" Cassandra demanded annoyed that she was missing something.

"Well you sort of got it before. They've been kind of holding hands, their fingers keep touching. They've been keeping contact ever since they got off of the plane" Sofia smirked "I think they do it without realising, come and stand here then you'll see what I mean."

* * *

Carlisle and Chloe were standing side by side waiting for the assistant at the car rental desk to bring them the keys to the cars Emmett had ordered. Although they had their arms by their sides they were standing close enough for their hands to brush every few seconds, and when they did it was like an electric current shocked through Chloe's body. Every time this happened she glanced sideways at Carlisle to see him watching her, and then she quickly looked away again. Finally the assistant returned with the keys. "I'll take one car" Carlisle said taking a set of keys.

"I'll take another" Chloe took the second pair of keys

"Why?" Carlisle asked

"Because you're driving me insane" Chloe smiled taking the last set of keys and throwing them to Cassandra who caught them easily.

"Looks like I'm taking the other car then" she said

"Seth, Sofia, Rosalie and Emmett you're with me" Chloe ordered

"Edward, Esme and Renesmee come on" Cassandra said pointing towards the automatic doors out of the practically empty airport.

"That leaves Leah, Jacob, Jasper and Alice with me then" Carlisle shrugged following the other two groups out of the Italian airport and into the car park.


	17. Glamour

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter sixteen- Glamour

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as the three cars pulled into the hotel car park "I'll get the room cards, you lot go inside" Carlisle said as he and Edward walked carefully towards the reception desk, sticking as close to the shadows as they could.

"One room please" Edward asked smiling at the assistant who smiled back, slightly dazzled.

"Sure, one second" She disappeared behind the desk and returned holding two room cards just as Cassandra and Chloe ran at full vampire speed across the lobby.

"Thank-you" Cassandra smiled taking Edwards' hand.

"She could have seen you!" he warned her

"The way she was looking at you, I wouldn't care" Cassandra replied, Carlisle chuckled.

"Jealous?" Edward asked his eyes dazzling Cassandra

"Ummm…Maybe" She replied mysteriously

"That's a yes!" Chloe smiled sliding her hand through Carlisle's, "For god's sake" he muttered.

"What?" Chloe questioned

"You two running across the lobby, you could get caught and then what are we going to do/ Expose ourselves even more by running out into the sun?"

"Sorry" Chloe pouted "I just wanted to see what was taking so long"

"Well she saw you" Carlisle inclined his head towards the receptionist who was staring at them open mouthed, "Bollocks" Chloe shook her head.

"Show them" Cassandra smiled cheekily

"Fine" Chloe replied stepping up to the desk. "Hi can you look at me for a second" the assistant turned her head without closing her mouth. "Look into my eyes" Chloe ordered "Now, me and my friend here" Chloe waved a hand at Cassandra, "we _walked_ slowly across the lobby from our friends over there to se our boyfriends, didn't we?"

"Of course" the assistant nodded closing her mouth.

"Good" Chloe finished smiling reassuringly at her. "Now go back to work"

"Boyfriends?" Carlisle grinned as Chloe rejoined them

"Sure" she replied running her hand through her hair self consciously before beaming a smile in Cassandra's direction.

"What?" Cassandra asked a little startled and Edward laughed a laugh that Cassandra adored listening to.


	18. Truths

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Chloe, Cassandra, Miles, Alexander, Sofia and Spencer.

Team-Edward-addict and Carlisle's grl

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter seventeen- Truths

"I'm bored, what time are we leaving?" Renesmee asked sitting on the floor in their hotel room playing snakes and ladders with Jacob, Seth and Sofia. Chloe was curled up in a corner on a comfortable seat reading her book and Carlisle was sitting next to her with his laptop on his knee, finishing some paperwork for the hospital. Rosalie had taken Emmett out to hunt and no-one had any idea where Alice and Jasper had wandered off to.

"I don't know" Edward replied sitting up off of the dull red coloured sheets on the lumpy bed.

"Maybe sundown" Cassandra added sitting up next to him "Where are Esme and Xander anyway?"

"I think they went hunting with Rose and Em" Carlisle said. Leah rolled over in her sleep on the sofa and opened her eyes, "I'm hungry" she mumbled sleepily.

"You want to hunt or find a restaurant?" Jacob asked stretching his long legs.

"Hunt" Leah sat up suddenly excited

"Go north" Carlisle ordered suddenly "The others have gone south" he explained

"Alright let's go. We'll be back before dark" Jacob concluded helping Seth get to his feet, and then walking to the door. Seth lent down and kissed Sofia lightly on the forehead before stepping back as his sister and Jacob stared at him. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing" they muttered, Sofia patted Seth lightly on the foot to reassure him before he strode out of the room behind his pack.

* * *

Carlisle, Chloe, Edward, Cassandra and Renesmee were standing outside the hotel waiting patiently for the rest of their group, as the sun had just sunk below the horizon. Chloe and Cassandra kept shooting each other looks of annoyance, they wanted to get going.

"Finally" Edward sighed as the werewolves strolled into the parking lot. "Where have you been? You said you'd be back by dark" he demanded.

"What do you care?" Jacob replied angrily

"Bad hunting" Seth explained "they are both in a bad mood"

"Well you seem cheerful" Sofia smiled

"I like chasing bunny rabbits" he laughed

"That could be cute if you weren't trying to eat them" Sofia giggled

"Why are you yelling at me anyway?" Jacob demanded "Where are the other Cullens?"

"They got back about ten minutes ago, they're waiting in the room" Edward replied

"Can we go now?" Cassandra interrupted getting impatient

"Yeah we need to save Miles!" Chloe added slightly exasperated

"You're right, Miles needs our help" Edward nodded

"I'll fetch the others" Carlisle turned and walked towards their room.

"What about Bella?" Jacob asked

"What about her?" Edward asked really not wanting to have this conversation now.

"Well we need to save Bella too"

"Yeah I know" Edward sighed

"Really 'cause you only seem to care about some guy that you've never even met"

"I care about Bella"

"Could have fooled me"

"What are you saying?" Edward growled

"Well you seem to have moved on pretty fast!" Jacob roared

"You're an ass" Cassandra declared

"Agreed" Chloe added

"Stay out of this" Jacob ordered the girls

"Don't tell us what to do" Chloe retorted

"Chloe…." Cassandra began

"This has nothing to do with you!" Jacob snarled his anger escalating even further

"Well we're here and we have to listen to you go on and on…" Chloe continued taunting Jacob

"Chloe…" Cassandra tried again to quiet her without having to yell

"This is between Edward and I" Jacob bellowed beginning to shake.

"Well I'm including myself okay!" She yelled

"CHLOE!!!" Cassandra screamed, Chloe turned to her looking startled

"What?" she asked

"Stay out of it" Cassandra ordered

"But he's such an ass" Chloe replied slightly feeling deflated

"I don't care stay out of it"

"Fine" Chloe sighed half-heartedly

"Haha" Jacob laughed

"Bite me" Chloe growled

"I'd love to but your vamp friends there would kick my ass" Jacob replied snidely

"Wish they would" Chloe mumbled

"CHLOE!" Cassandra demanded

"Sorry, sorry, I'll go find Carlisle" Chloe sulked turning on her heel and storming into the hotel.

"Edward your friends are weird" Jacob smirked

"Don't talk about them like that" Edward immediately defended Cassandra and Chloe

"Well they are" he replied

"Shut up mutt" Cassandra growled

"Your new girlfriend is even weirder than her friend"

"Don't you start on my girlfriend" Edward snarled

"How can you even have a girlfriend so soon after you and Bella broke up?" Jacob interrogated Edward retuning to the original topic.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Edward replied reluctantly

"I know she_ ran_ away and you moved on!"

"I have every right to move on, she cheated on me!" Edward cried. Jacob stared at him open mouthed, all his anger draining from him immediately.

"After everything you two went through she cheated on you? What was her excuse?" Jacob questioned in disbelief

"She said she was lonely" Edward sighed

"Seriously?" Jacob inquired raising his eyebrows

"Yeah" Edward confirmed

"Well now that that's over can we go?" Chloe asked as Cassandra took Edwards' hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Sure" Carlisle said coming through the double doors with the others in tow as Chloe handed Cassandra a pair of keys and the group trooped towards their cars.


End file.
